


A Flame In The Dark

by Awkward_Cherry



Series: A Flame In The Dark [1]
Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Cherry/pseuds/Awkward_Cherry
Summary: Alia Starflame, the newest Pyromancer to show up to begin her journey, shows up on Triton Avenue to fight the Kraken. Followed by her two friends, Dedrire Duskglade and Lola Mytheyes, putting on a show in the ring, her magical fire catches the attention of a certain death student.(Don't read if you haven't progressed through Arc 3 and care about spoilers)
Series: A Flame In The Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953910





	A Flame In The Dark

The entire building shook and crumbled with the magic being thrown around. Fire Bats here, Tempest there, A centaur, everything known to wizards was in this hard battle. Although, in the mist of the battle, a little girl, no more than six years old, ran across, scanning the faces of the people. She then was scooped up into a pair of arms, where she let out a little cry of surprise before looking at the face that captured her. The woman had bright brown eyes and freckles dotting her tan skin, and her light brown hair had streaks of red and small grey hairs.

"Hey, my little star. What are you doing here? You know it's not safe here for you." The woman spoke, smiling brightly, ignoring the situation around them.

"I missed you, Mama! We were about to sail away but I can't leave without you..." The little girl gave her mother a big hug.

"I won't. You know I'll always be there for you. But you're going to have to go with the others." Her mother set her down on the ground, and got down to her eye level.

"But..." The little girl sniffled a little, and her eyes grew tears.

"Hey, hey. No more tears, my sweet, bright little star. You have so much more to do in this world." Her mother kissed her forehead, and the girl kissed her cheek back. The mother laughed, "You always were my little affectionate girl. Now watch." The mother produced a flame in her hands, and took off her necklace with the other. Dropping the necklace in the flame, it burned brightly for a second, then the flames disappeared. "Always keep this nearby. If you do, I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what the situation. Can you do that for me, my sweet girl?" The little girl nodded and immediately put on the necklace. "Now head back to the ship, Alia. I'll join you soon." Her mother gave Alia a treasure card, Tower Shield, and pointed the way for her to go. Alia nodded, and the shield materialized a little bubble around her. Her mother pushed her gently in the direction, and Alia took off running.

**********

Triton Avenue. Mostly known where the kids are new, start out their adventures with little supervision. This means there were wizards testing out their new spells, running around like crazy to pick a fight with a haunted minion or two. Among these excited kids was Alia Starflame, her arms covered in slight burns, smiling with a wide toothed grin. Her pendant seemed to be nearly glowing with the fire she held inside. In her group were Dedrire Duskglade and Lola Mytheyes, a Death and Myth.

“Hey, do you guys want to see me try and fight the Kraken?” Alia exclaimed, and Lola gasped a bit.

“Alia, you can’t be serious! Fighting the Kraken the way we are now is just a fizzle wish!” Lola's blue eyes looked at her surprised. 

Dedrire laughed a bit at her blond friend’s surprise, “I think she’s already dead set on doing it. Best to just watch her.” Dedrire took a step aside and watched as Alia ran off to face the special battle circle of the Kraken.

Among these wizards in Triton Avenue, were the few level forty and fifty wizards tasked to watch over them. They were the group to jump in and save the newbies should they get into trouble they can’t escape, or help them live. Funny thing, none of them were Life. The tasked were Suzie and Artur Gryphonbane, along with Duncan Grimwater, two storm and a death. Suzie was off with another storm, showing them what they would have to look forward to in the future.

Leaving Artur and Duncan to watch over the area looking over the Kraken’s circle, Artur was the first to speak. “Do you think we’ll have any takers to the Kraken’s challenge?” He looked over at Duncan, trying to make polite conversation.

Duncan shrugged, his eyes stuck on the circle. “You’ve been more focused on the circle than normal. Thinking about switching over to Storm?” Artur joked, and Duncan got a little look of disgust.

“Absolutely not. There are too many Storm in this world.” Duncan said with irritation.

Artur flinched a little at his cold tone, and said nervously, “I guess you’re right, the Storm School classes have been overcrowded. A lot have to do independent study, going all the way to Marleybone. I’ve even heard a few went to Celestia, but they’re probably just rumors.” Duncan gave an absentminded nod, and a reddish blur flew past him. He felt the heat, a fire, and saw the burning footprints they left behind.

That caught his attention, and he quickly spoke, “I’m going to watch over the circle closer now. I have to see something.”

“Wait, wha-” Artur didn’t even have any time to finish before Duncan got on his Death Whirlwind and flew down.

Alia checked her cards and her deck one last time. “Treasure Cards, Fairy, I think I’m ready!” She stood in front of the teleporter, took a deep breath, and entered it. The Kraken’s circle was filled with stands in the water (So many students went to challenge the sea, so it was best to have an audience) and a few people were already present. They looked at Alia, surprise and murmurs went around. Alia scanned the crowd, and her eyes settled on a pair of yellow ones, belonging to Duncan. He studied her, and she shook her head and took a step forward. “Kraken! My name is Alia Starflame! My fire burns brighter than the stars up above! I challenge you to a battle!” Alia declared as loud as she could, silencing the whispers. The ground beneath her feet began to burn, and then a Kraken appeared, slowly.

“Another Fire hotshot. Let’s get this over with.” The Kraken said, unimpressed, dragging her into battle.

The Kraken went first, bringing out his lightning bolt to cast a Storm Beetle. Alia shrugged off the slight damage it did, and cast the Thematic Shield. “You aren’t ready for what I have in store!” Alia laughed and the Kraken growled a bit.

“I’ve seen so many like you. What makes you special?”

“Didn’t I tell you I have power from the stars up above?” Alia winked and cast a fire trap.

“You are a lot smarter than the others, I will give you that.” The Kraken laughed, and then said, “But can you handle the power?” And cast a Storm Shark.

“You forget! I have a shield!” Alia hid behind it as the shark swam up to bite her, minimizing the damage effectively. “And, goodbye!” Alia cast her Sunbird, and effectively one shotted the Kraken. It fell to its knees, gave a nod to Alia of approval before letting the waves take it back in.

“Wooo! Go Alia!” Lola cheered from the stands, and Duncan looked over at her.

“Who is she?” He asked, and Dedrire responded, “Why do you care, Grimwater?” Duncan gave a little glare at the lower leveled necromancer, before Lola turned to him excitedly.

“Alia is our best friend! She’s pretty powerful, Ms. Falmea is really proud of her. She can one shot nearly everything we’ve fought!” Lola listed out her friend's accomplishments with a bright smile. Duncan nodded and gazed back at the circle, looking at the bright brown eyed pyromancer. Alia was waving to the cheering crowd, smiling and showing great enthusiasm.

Duncan went down to the circle, and Alia looked at him in interest. “Was my battle impressive to you?” Alia smiled.

Duncan gave a little chuckle. “In a way. You seem to be a very powerful pyromancer for such a low level.”

Alia brushed a bit of her brown hair behind her ear. “I am, aren’t I? I saw you glancing at me during the battle.”

Duncan nodded. “I did. Why don’t we talk somewhere else? I have something important I want to talk to you about.” Alia blushed slightly, and looked up in the stands. Lola gave a thumbs up and a big smile, and Dedrire waved with a little grin.

“Alright. I’ll go off with you, stranger.” Alia nodded, and Duncan took her hand and pulled her onto his whirlwind.

“I don’t mean anything by this, it’s just the fastest way to get around.” Duncan clarified, seeing Alia’s red face. “I didn’t think anything of it. Let’s just head off and go.” Alia leaned into him, and it was Duncan’s turn for his face to grow red.

The two swooped over to one of the old houses abandoned in Triton, and he quickly opened the door. “After you.” Duncan joked, and Alia stepped in. The house was decorated normally, a painting here and there, nice couches, and other basic house items. Alia stepped in, and sat down on a couch.

“So, what was the important thing you needed to talk to me about?” She spoke, a little nervously.

“What do you know about the Spiral?” Duncan sat down next to her.

“Bartleby is the center of it all? Is this a pop quiz I wasn’t prepared for?” Alia tilted her head in a cute manner.

“So. You really don’t know much at all.” Duncan shook his head. Alia glared a little.

“I haven’t been here that long. So what do you even expect from me?”

“It’s not what I expect from you.”

“What?”

Duncan went by to a bookshelf, and pulled out an album with a strange symbol. “Long ago, there was a group of scholars that were studying the entire spiral and its origins. Although they had predicted in the future, the entire world would be brought to ruin, so they conducted a huge sky ship called the Arkanum to save those select few.” Duncan explained calmly, opening up the book to see a huge, blimplike ship with many races of people standing among them. “Those wonderful saviours are now known as the Cabal. They dedicate their lives to bringing upon the end of this world to bring the spiral back to its original state."

"Why would anyone want that?" Alia tilted her head, and Duncan looked at her surprised. "I mean, the Spiral isn't perfect, but why try to rewrite it? There's so much to explore and see before then. I want to see everything in it's glory." Alia laughed and her eyes grew bright. Duncan looked away from the brightness of her expression, sighing.

"You don't understand, do you."

"And I don't care to understand." Alia laughed, and said, "I'm just a newbie. I'll get to the advanced stuff when I'm not roaming around picking on Haunted minions. See you later?" Alia waved, and walked out the door.

Duncan stared at the door with slight frustration. "Doesn't care to understand..." He repeated, causing him to sigh. He sat on the couch once more and gazed at the crystal ball, watching it's clear crystal cut view. He thought for a moment on contacting her, but decided against it and walked out the door as well. Starting on his death whirlwind, his face grew a little blush remembering on how Alia rode with him.

It wasn't a long ride back, and he returned to his post, where Artur was talking happily with Suzie. "There you are! I heard you went off with some girl and took her to a house. All of the Storm girls are talking about it." Suzie welcomed Duncan back, and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"It was just business. Nothing more than that." Duncan replied with growing annoyance.

Artur raised his eyebrows. "Really? You looked like you were getting really cozy with her on your whirlwind." He teased, and Suzie laughed.

"I can tell you both how you'll die." Duncan replied in a low voice, causing the two to stop laughing and sigh at him.

"Always with the same threat, Duncan. Still doesn't change the fact you were with a girl! Now we have to tell everyone." Suzie created a little orb and excitedly told the news, and released it into the air. The new form of whispering was now in orbs, sent quickly and magically like everything else in this world.

"Suzie..." Artur warned her, and she seemed to be immune to his death stare. It wasn't long until orbs came back from the other high levels stationed around, Ceren Nightchant, Mindy Pixiecrown, Sabrina Greenstar, Nolan Stormgate, Regina Flametalon, and Boris Tallstaff, interested in the news. Suzie and Artur listened intently, while Duncan looked up at the dark, stormy skies.

"My mission isn't nearly over..." He whispered to himself, and began gazing back at the Kraken's Circle, thinking about her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and taking time to appreciate


End file.
